March 4, 2011 Smackdown results
The March 4, 2011 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on March 1, 2011 at the Quicken Loans Arena in Cleveland, Ohio. Summary When Edge came before the WWE Universe to rejoice in the firing of his ex-wife Vickie Guerrero one week ago, Drew McIntyre decided to crash the party and attack The Rated-R Superstar. SmackDown General Manager Theodore Long emerged to inform The Sinister Scotsman that he must immediately face The Ultimate Opportunist in a match or be fired. After blasting McIntyre with the Spear, Edge picked his opponent's shoulders off the canvas, unleashing a devastating new submission maneuver to make the “Chosen One” tap-out. One week after Cody Rhodes and his Hall of Famer father Dusty Rhodes executed a sinister plot of revenge that took down Rey Mysterio, the second-generation Superstar challenged The Ultimate Underdog to a match at WrestleMania, promising to remove Rey's mask on The Grandest Stage of Them All. Former WWE Tag Team Champions Santino Marella & Vladimir Kozlov evoked their rematch clause to challenge the current champions Justin Gabriel & Heath Slater. Thanks to a Corre distraction, “The One Man Rock Band” Slater attacked Santino from behind and cemented the huge victory over their charismatic opponents. The ominous Undertaker returned to SmackDown in order to respond to the comments made by his WrestleMania opponent Triple H four days ago on Monday Night Raw. Though The Phenom gave tremendous credit to the greatness of The King of Kings, he proclaimed, in no uncertain terms, that The Game will not end his monumental WrestleMania streak that stands at 18-0. While the referee's attention was turned toward Rosa Mendes, Michelle McCool – the non-legal Diva at that point in the match – delivered a devastating kick to Beth Phoenix. This paved the way for her partner-in-flawless Layla to get the pin. In the middle of Kane’s epic match with Big Show, The Corre opted to make its way to ringside. Wade Barrett introduced a steel chair into the squared-circle, which The Devil’s Favorite Demon didn’t hesitate to use on his giant foe. But, after the bell – as The Corre attacked The World’s Largest Athlete – Justin Gabriel accidently backed into The Big Red Monster, prompting Kane to level him with the chair as well. Before Jack Swagger’s match with JTG began, Michael Cole – the man The All-American American will train to face Jerry Lawler at WrestleMania – made a huge announcement. On Monday Night Raw, he will unveil his Special Guest Referee for his match with “The King” on the Grandest Stage of Them All. Swagger then went on to soundly defeat JTG with his dreaded ankle lock. Once both Edge and Alberto Del Rio’s signatures were affixed to their main event WrestleMania World Heavyweight Championship contract, mayhem quickly took over. Though Edge gained the initial advantage over his aristocratic adversary, interference by Ricardo Rodriguez allowed Del Rio to lock in the excruciating cross armbreaker on the 11-time World Champion. When he attempted to injure Edge further, however, Christian emerged to save his former tag team partner. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Chavo Guerrero defeated Tyler Reks *Edge defeated Drew McIntyre (5:32) *Heath Slater & Justin Gabriel defeated Santino Marella & Vladimir Kozlov (7:29) *LayCool (Layla & Michelle McCool) defeated Beth Phoenix & Rosa Mendes (2:30) *The Big Show defeated Kane by DQ (1:20) *Jack Swagger defeated JTG (1:06) *Dark Match: Christian, Edge & The Big Show defeated Alberto Del Rio & The Corre (Ezekiel Jackson, Heath Slater, Justin Gabriel & Wade Barrett) in a Five On Three Handicap Match Other on-screen talent Image Gallery SD_602_Photo_004.jpg SD_602_Photo_006.jpg SD_602_Photo_008.jpg SD_602_Photo_010.jpg SD_602_Photo_013.jpg SD_602_Photo_022.jpg SD_602_Photo_023.jpg SD_602_Photo_026.jpg SD_602_Photo_027.jpg SD_602_Photo_028.jpg SD_602_Photo_030.jpg SD_602_Photo_032.jpg SD_602_Photo_033.jpg SD_602_Photo_036.jpg SD_602_Photo_039.jpg SD_602_Photo_041.jpg SD_602_Photo_043.jpg SD_602_Photo_050.jpg SD_602_Photo_051.jpg SD_602_Photo_053.jpg SD_602_Photo_054.jpg SD_602_Photo_055.jpg SD_602_Photo_056.jpg SD_602_Photo_057.jpg SD_602_Photo_059.jpg SD_602_Photo_061.jpg SD_602_Photo_062.jpg SD_602_Photo_068.jpg SD_602_Photo_069.jpg SD_602_Photo_071.jpg SD_602_Photo_073.jpg SD_602_Photo_077.jpg SD_602_Photo_078.jpg SD_602_Photo_083.jpg SD_602_Photo_085.jpg SD_602_Photo_086.jpg SD_602_Photo_087.jpg SD_602_Photo_088.jpg SD_602_Photo_094.jpg SD_602_Photo_098.jpg SD_602_Photo_099.jpg SD_602_Photo_103.jpg SD_602_Photo_104.jpg SD_602_Photo_107.jpg SD_602_Photo_110.jpg SD_602_Photo_113.jpg SD_602_Photo_115.jpg SD_602_Photo_118.jpg SD_602_Photo_121.jpg SD_602_Photo_126.jpg SD_602_Photo_136.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #602 at CAGEMATCH.net * #602 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2011 television events